1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic water supply device for supplying water into a flowerpot automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an automatic water supply device for supplying water into a flowerpot automatically, JP-U 3-114940, JP-U 4-65057 and the like disclose an automatic water supply device where water is supplied into an enclosing tank enclosing a flowerpot from the bottom part of the enclosing tank and the flowerpot is in water.
In such an automatic water supplying device, since an enclosing tank for a flowerpot is formed in a body case on upper side and a water tank is provided on lower side of the body case and a conduit tube is projected downward from the bottom part of the enclosing tank positioned on upper side into the water tank, height of the water tank becomes high and shape of the body case becomes long in the vertical direction thereby the body case has a defect in that its shape becomes unstable.
Also in the water supply device disclosed in JP-U 3-114940, since a control device such as an air pump is enclosed in the water tank, in order to secure the waterproof property in the part where the control device is enclosed, a complicated waterproof structure must be used thereby a problem exists in that the number of parts is increased and the waterproof property is deteriorated during repair, maintenance or inspection.
Further in such a water supplying device, the water tank within the body case is formed by arranging partition walls in the case, and in order to secure the waterproof property, usually the partition walls are fixed in the body case completely. Therefore when the inside of the body case is cleaned, since the partition walls can not be taken to pieces, the inside of the water tank can not be cleaned and fur or the like is stored in the water tank and trouble is caused thereby a problem exists in that repair, maintenance or inspection is very difficult.